


Константа равновесия

by Sanri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – его константа равновесия. Он тот, кто уравновешивает и направляет. Тот, кто всегда стоит где-то за правым плечом, готовый подсказать и прийти на помощь. Идеальный друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Константа равновесия

Скотт неудачник.  
Он проклят, в этом можно не сомневаться. Всю его жизнь близкие бросают его, оставляя в одиночестве.   
Ну, если говорить откровенно, бросили его лишь дважды.   
Сначала отец. Потом Эллисон.   
А теперь и Стайлз.  
Нет, Скотт понимает: друг не виноват. Но это не мешает ему испытывать иррациональную обиду на весь мир. Кроме того, он зол. Настолько сильно, что готов метаться по лесу, изнывая от грызущей изнутри боли. Он бы выл, пронзительно и яростно, если бы от этого был хоть какой-то толк…  
  
Стайлз – его константа равновесия.   
Он тот, кто уравновешивает и направляет. Тот, кто всегда стоит где-то за правым плечом, готовый подсказать и прийти на помощь. Идеальный друг.  
Был ли таким другом он сам? Вряд ли. Скотт не понимает, почему Стайлз прощал ему каждый косяк, каждую ошибку. Но он неизменно благодарен ему за это…  
  
Стайлз – это начало. Начало дружбы, невероятных приключений, феерических неприятностей и не менее впечатляющих нагоняев. Сколько себя помнил, он всегда был молчаливым исполнителем, подхватывающим все бредовые (зачастую откровенно опасные) идеи своего друга.   
Стайлз делал его живым.   
Когда они только познакомились, Скотт был забитым маленьким тихоней. Полной противоположностью громкого, смешливого, непоседливого Стайлза.   
Он думал, что именно это кардинально изменило его жизнь…  
  
Скотт – оборотень.  
Сначала это слишком невероятно, чтобы поверить. Потом слишком пугающе, чтобы принять.   
Если бы не Стайлз, он бы забился в самую глубокую нору и сидел там, дрожа от страха причинить кому-либо боль.  
Или бы сделал это, не слишком задумываясь о безопасности окружающих.   
В их паре он никогда не был мозгом.  
Стайлз, как всегда, все решил. Нашел, раскопал, вынюхал, словно ищейка, нужную информацию и принес все Скотту на блюдечке с золотой каемочкой.   
Терпеливый, старательный Стайлз, никогда не опускающий рук. Ведущий бой до конца. Естественно, победного.   
И вот тогда-то все действительно изменилось…  
  
Скотт – истинный Альфа.   
Он быстр, силен, вынослив.   
Раньше казалось – его покидают потому, что он недостаточно хорош.  
Сейчас он на пике. Но Стайлз все равно уходит. Утекает, словно вода сквозь пальцы. Эти синяки под глазами, неестественная бледность, худоба и затравленный уставший взгляд. Стайлз словно уже сдался, и видеть его таким – невыносимо.   
Скотт даже не пытается запомнить хитроумные слова, что формируют диагноз его друга.   
Они прошли через многое. Сотни раз были на волосок от смерти. Охотники, канима, другие оборотни. У нормального человека встретиться с подобным – шанс один на миллион. Стайлз, преданный фанат книг Терри Пратчетта, всегда цитировал в этот момент: «Шанс "Один на миллион" выпадает в девяти случаев из десяти». Тем самым это становится обыденностью. Ненормальной, но знакомой и ожидаемой.  
А вот эту болезнь никто не предвидел.  
И он, Скотт, такой сильный, лучший, не неудачник (как прежде), ничего не может изменить.  
Он лишь обнимает, бессильно стискивая зубы от злости.   
Обнимает в молчаливом обещании поддержки и защиты.  
В прошлом он был дерьмовым другом. Вечно исчезал в самый нужный момент.   
Сейчас исчезать некуда. Точнее, не к кому.  
Сейчас гораздо важнее не дать исчезнуть Стайлзу.  
И он сделает для этого все, что в его силах. И даже больше. Он больше не согласен терять.  
  
Стайлз – все, что у него осталось. 


End file.
